


See No, Hear No, Speak No, Do No

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne works on forgiving Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No, Hear No, Speak No, Do No

**Author's Note:**

> Set post S1. Started for the Merry Month of Masturbation all the way back in May. Title based on the variation of the wise monkey statues, "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, do no evil".

Anne took her hat off her head and set it on the side, eyeing Jack from across the room. It was the first time she'd looked upon him in days. Jack jumped up from his chair when he saw her but she waved at him to sit back down.

"So, ah, you forgive me then. I'm not saying I actually did anything but whatever you think I've done, you've forgiven me for it, yes?"

Anne curled her lip, she wasn't that easy to get around and he knew it. "Not yet."

"Tell me what I have to do then, come on, Anne, you can't hate me forever..." He made to rise again but she took a step forward and he hesitated.

"Sit down," she commanded and once again he fell heavily back in his chair. She approached him, stopping just out of arms reach. "Did you fuck that whore?"

"What, no!" Jack protested.

"The other whores?" Anne asked, knowing Jack's currency was in omitted truths. "Any of them?"

"No. I haven't touched a single one. No more than a well done and a pat on the head. You know a whore, she kisses like men drink but I love _you_!" Jack reached out for her and she stepped back.

She let out a huffed breath. "No, you don't touch. You don't even look. Not until you remember what we are," Anne decided.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'll be as celibate as a pope just say you're not angry at me, I can't bear it much longer."

Anne dropped her gaze and shrugged. "Fine."

"Well. Thank Christ for that. I don't think I can take another night sleeping in the bathtub, my neck-"

"Shut up," Anne said, cutting him off. "Before I change my mind."

Anne leaned down and placed her hands on his neck, stroking his skin before unknotting the bandana Jack preferred to wear around his head. She threaded it between her fingers, it was damp with sweat. She circled him, like a cat, and placed it over his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth willingly. It slipped between his teeth, gagging him, silencing him.

"Better," she said, pulling it tight and re-knotting it.

Jack made a muffled sound and she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back so he could see her.

"Shut up until I'm finished. You'll only say the wrong thing and spoil it for yourself." She let go of his hair but he kept his head back, giving her a look that said he knew she was probably right.

She pushed away from the chair and he followed her with his gaze. "There's a lot of temptation here. I don't want you to forget where you should be looking, who you should be listening to and who you live for."

He made a sound that sounded like _you_ but it wasn't enough to hear it muffled through a gag.

"And you're not going to say anything fucking stupid, are you?" she asked and he shook his head vehemently. "Good."

She undid the gag and brought it up to his eyes, retying it once more, making a blindfold of it.

"What do you see?" she asked, straightening up.

"Nothing, love. Not a damn thing," he said but she didn't quite trust his tongue yet. She raised a hand quickly as if to strike him but he didn't even flinch and she dropped it without touching him. "Love? Anne? You are still here, aren't you? You haven't left me again?"

"I haven't left you. Yet," Anne assured him. "I needed to know you weren't lying."

"To you? I wouldn't dream of it," he paused, taking several breaths. "No? Shutting up it is then."

Anne crouched down and undid his trousers, refusing to slip her hand inside like she usually would.

"I'm not touching you," she informed him. "You'll have to do it."

He cocked his head to the side but with the blindfold, she couldn't see the questioning look he was no doubt trying to give her.

"Or don't," she offered instead. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Can I at least see you then, give me something to... look at?" he asked, phrasing it as delicately as he could but it didn't change the meaning.

"No," Anne said. "You can think about me instead. What I could be doing to you if you hadn't fucked me about."

"I didn't... Oh yes, fine, if that's what you want," Jack gave in.

"And I want you to tell me about it, so I know you're not lying," Anne stood at the back of the chair, holding that rather than him but he knew that's where she was, she made sure of it.

"Alright," he said hesitantly, sensing a trap or the beginnings of one at least.

Jack fumbled at his underclothes, the blindfold disorientating him. "Well, for a start I wouldn't be blindfolded."

“But you are now,” Anne reiterated. She may have freed his lips from the gag but she wasn’t going to give the whole game away.

“But as it is my task to imagine, let’s just say I’m not,” Jack continued, taking himself in hand. “You would still be angry though, even my imagination cannot stretch such lengths. You would tease, as you are now, but with a sense of fair play.”

Anne raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see it. His idea of fair play would probably be a lot different from this little scenario. 

“You would undress slowly,” he said when she didn’t show any sign of playing fairer. “I’d try to help, ever the, ah, gentleman. But you, being you, would slap my hands away.”

Anne reached for the buttons on her jacket, making sure he heard each one pop open. She dropped it to the floor, dong the same with her shirt until all that remained were her boots and her trousers.

“Did I mention you’d end up naked, I feel like that should be mentioned.” 

She couldn’t help but smile, a little huff of breath noting her amusement. She kicked off the boots, casually aiming them in his direction. Her trousers she hesitated with, not wanting to give him everything so easily.

“And what would you do in return, would you just sit there and leer, as you do with the whores?” she asked, unbuckling her belt.

His hand twitched on his cock, as though he had forgotten he had her permission, her instruction to get off on his words. “I would, if you allowed it that is, pull you close to me, kiss every inch of skin as you revealed it until at last, you shed that last little scrap of cloth, and I could kiss you _there_.”

He swallowed and licked his lips, as if he could already taste her cunt. “Is that all?”

She watched him think about it, hand slowing to a languid pace until an idea struck him and he renewed his efforts, fingers stroking quickly over the silky skin. “No, that would just be to begin. You’d get bored too easily, otherwise I would happily service you with my tongue all night. You know how my mouth likes to go on.”

She kicked her trousers away, satisfied with his answer. She ran her hands over her skin, entirely naked as he wanted her though she was the only one able to appreciate it. Approaching him, she looked him over, checking for the signs that he was close before deciding she could push him a little bit further. “All mouth, no action?”

“Ha! As if that was the case. No,” he decided, taking several breaths before he could go on. “You’d push me about; push me into this very chair perhaps. Angry as you may be at me, you’d never deny yourself the pleasure and I’d never stop trying to get back in your... good books.”

She leaned over him, her hands on his shoulders, her voice in his ear. “And how would you go about that?”

“I wouldn’t,” he said simply, each word catching in his throat. “I’d let you do whatever you wanted with me. Slow, brutal, fast, gentle, bound, gagged, blindfolded. Whatever you want, you take it.”

“Hmm,” Anne said slowly, eyes watching his hand on his cock from under her lashes. She couldn’t pretend she didn’t want it, to just ride him, be in complete control of him. Worse, he knew the very idea made her wet, that’s why he was saying it, luring her in, trying to get in her good books, as he’d put it. She leaned closer, her breasts brushing against the stubble on his jaw and then his chest as she straddled his legs.

So close, she could see the flush of his cheeks, the sweat on his brow, the beads of pre-come gathered on the head of his cock. Distracted, she jumped, startled when his other hand settled on her thigh. Lost in his storytelling, she’d forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to have her properly. He was supposed to earn her body, not talk his way into it with his charms.

She slapped his hand and leaned back, collecting up her belt from the floor. She was bending the rules but they were hers to bend. He groaned out her name, half in the heat of the moment and half at the lost of her attention.

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” She wrapped the belt around his wrist and pulled the other one off his cock, making him keen at the loss. Holding them behind the chair, she slipped his other wrist into the loop she’d made and pulled it tight. 

“Come on, Anne, love,” he pleaded, hands straining as his cock twitched, furiously hard between their bodies. “How could I even think about anyone else when I have you on my case every moment?”

Anne rolled her eyes, temptation tugging at her like a rope that was tied to them both. All one of them had to do was yank it hard enough. She wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing tight until his hips bucked up. Setting her feet back on the floor, she stood up again before lowering herself down on his cock, breath coming in a hiss as he filled her tight cunt.

“Because I want to fuck, not because you do,” she explained, rolling her hips, one arm hooked around his neck while her hand sought out her clit. “You even think of coming before we’re done...”

“On my word,” Jack said through clenched teeth, resting his head against her breasts. “If I may help you along a bit?”

Anne shrugged, throwing in a non-committal grunt in case he was waiting for her permission, even pushing her chest up into his face as encouragement as she rode him harder. With his hands bound and his eyes covered, he mouthed at her skin until he found her nipple, latching onto it and sucking hard. She arched into him, hips rolling to push him deeper, fingers keeping time on her clit as she thrust against him.

“Fuck, Jack,” she swore as she came, her arm tight around his neck, nails digging into his scalp as she fisted his hair.

“It’s an improvement on _fuck you, Jack_ , at least,” he said as she slowed her pace, breathing heavily against his forehead.

“We’ll see,” she replied, pulling herself together enough to stand, leaving him just as hard as before, glistening from her cunt still. 

Gathering up her clothes, she debated whether to let him come or not. If he’d opened his mouth and said something stupid, it would have been an easier choice but uncharacteristically, he waited patiently for her to dress. When she was decent, she leaned behind the chair to loosen the belt enough for him to slip his hands through.

“There, now you can fuck yourself,” she muttered, pretending the ice between them hadn’t melted even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
